birthday
by somya21
Summary: sorry adi i know bohut late post kiya really sorry


Jul 9Hi guys i m back again fo my friend Aditya...so this one for you Aditya...

Belated Happy Birthday dear...

I hope you will enjoy this my big bro...

.

.

.

A Beautiful House...

Three girls were sitting in a big room doing some plannings and a beautiful little princess also with them...

Girl 1: Kya krein yar khx samjh nae a rha...

Girl 2: Usa ghar sa bahir kaisy bhejein...

Girl 3: Han agr wo ghar pa rha to hum khx b nhi kr skty...

Princess: Khx b kr k baba ko khein bhej na ho ga...

Girl 1: Us k liya sochna ho ga...

Girl 2: Han to socho kis mahort ka intzar kr rhy ho...

Girl 3: Hmmmm...sochty hein...

They were busy in their thoughts...suddenly little one spoke up with...

Princess:(Happily) Idea...

Girls: (with excitement ) kyaaa...?

Princess : agr hum baba ko shopping k liya bhej dein to...

Girl 1: Ani idea to axha ha..lkn adi ko bhejhy ga kon?

Girl 2: Kya Mahi is ma sochny wali kya bat ha of course Priya...

Priya : (shock ) mian...

Mahi & anaya & girl 2 : ha...

Priya: ma...mai...mian ...k...kyu...tum...log k...karo

Girl 2: tm nhi to or kon..?

Priya: Yar aiman to mujhy kyun phnsa rhi h...

Aiman: kyu yaar is mian phsana wali kon si bat hia...

Mahi : ha pridi barbie theak hi to keh rahi hia aap ko bat karni chahiya...

Priya : yaar mian kiasa bat karo...

aiman : are yaar mou sa aur kaha sa karo gi...

Priya : mujhe bech mian mat lao...

aiman : yaar ab tu hamara bech mian hia to tujhe bech mian layenga hi hum...

anaya : maa plz bat karo na aap...

Mahi : dekho di ab anaya na bhi keh diya ab to bat kar lo...

Priya : ok ...lekin mian bolongi kya usa...

Mahi & aiman gave him an angry glance and shouted : Priyaaaaaaaaaaa...

Priya : ja rahi ho...

Priya came out of the room and heeded towards lounge...

Aditya was sitting on the couch sipping his coffee...Priya came and sat beside him...

Aditya : good morning Priya...

Priya : good morning...

Aditya : (thought) sirf good morning bola birthday wish nahi kiya bhool gayi hia kya nahi aisa kiasa ho sakta hia Priya thori na bhool sakti hia pochu ...hmmmmmm mian kyu pocho birthday mera hia isa wish karna chahiya mian nahi pochna wala)...

Aditya : wo teno kaha hia...

Priya : ha wo (kya bolo ) wo so rahi hia (bach gayi)...

Aditya : kya bat hia aaj madam itni jaldi soraj kaha sa nikhla hia...

Priya : (angry) jaha sa nikhalta hia wahi sa nikhla hia...

Aditya : tum sach mian jhansi ki rani ho har waqt talwar la kar khari rehti ho...

Priya : acha mujhe tang karna choro aur chalo...

Aditya : kaha...

Priya : shopping...

Aditya : kyu...

Priya : Aditya dont tell me k tumhe nahi pata shopping ka liya log kyu jata hia...

Aditya : mujhe pata hia mera matlab yeh tha k hum parso gaye tha na shopping ka liya ab phir jana ki kya zarorat hia...

Priya : ha pata hia mujhe parso gaye tha hum aaj nahi gaye and mujhe aaj jana hia agar tum nahi la ja raha to mian khud chai jao akela chalo mian chali hi jati ho...

Aditya : mian na kab kaha mian nahi ja raha ja rahu tumhara sath jao ready ho jao (he said in low voice )notanki kahi ki...

Priya : kya kaha tum na...

Aditya : kuch nahi jao ready ho jao...

Priya move towards room...

Priya MOVE TOWARD THE ROOM...

priay : kya yaar tum log bhi na hamesha mujhe phasata ho its not done...

aiman : are yaar ab jo hona tha ho gaya so ab aga ka plan suno tum Aditya ko shopping ka liya lekar jayogi kam sa kam sham tak usa waha busy rakhna tab tak hum yaha tyari kar denga ok chal ab ja jaldi sa ready ho ja wo wiat kar raha ho ga...

Soon Priya came out of the room...both of them sit in the car and heeded towards the shopping mall...

Aditya : kitna time agati ho tum larkiya...

Priya : itna time to lagta hi hia...

Aditya : ok ab behes shuru mat karo...

Priya : ab chala ate ho raha...

Aditya :(thought) pochu kya poch hi leta ho dekhta ho yaad hia bhi ya nahi)...

Aditya : Priya...

Priya : ha...

Aditya : aaj date kya hia...

Priya : Aditya tumhara watch ya mobile ghum ho gaya hia...

Aditya : (comfuess)nahi tum kyu poch rahi ho...

Priya : eyes mian problem hia...

Aditya : nahi... aisa sawal kyu poch rahi ho tum...

Priya : agar eyes mian problem nahi hia mobile aur watch hia to khud dekh lo na mujh sa kyu poch raha ho...

Aditya : Priyaaaaaaaa...

Priya : kya hia...

Aditya : mera kehna ka wo matlab nahi tha...

Priya : to kya matlab tha...

Aditya : mera matlab hia k ...tum kuch yaad karo tum kuch bhool to nahi rahi...

Priya : mian kya bol rahi ho mera mobile watch hand bag mera pass hia aur kya...

Aditya : yeh sab nahi yaar kuch aur yaad karo jiasa aaj ka bara mian tum kuch bhool rahi ho...

Priya : aaj mian kya bhool rahi ho ...hmmmmmm...kya bhool rahi ho ...ha yaad aya...

Aditya : (happily)kya...

Priya : aaj mujhe beach jana hia...

Aditya : whattttttttttttttt...

Priya : Aditya aaj tumhe ho kya gaya hia itna chila kyu raha ho kaan parda phar do ga mera...

Aditya GAVE HIM AN ANGRY GLANCE AND DRIVE TOWARD THE MALL

IN THE MALL

Priya : Aditya yeh green dress kiasi hia...

No response from Aditya side

Priya : are bolo to sahi lo ya nahi...

Aditya :jo pasand ay la lo...

Priya : itna ukhra hua kyu ho...

Aditya : pagal ho gaya ho mian...

Priya : kio nayi bat thori hia...

Aditya gave him an angry glance...

AFTER SHOPPING THEY MOVE TOWARDS THE HOME

Aditya :(thought)Priya kiasa bhool sakti hia Mahi aur aiman na bhi nahi bhi bhool gayi aur ani bhi sab mera sath aisa kiasa kar sakta hia its cheating aik 12 bhajna do dekhtan ho phir sab ko hun

Aditya: chlo...

Priya: Kahan...?

Aditya:Ghar or kahan...

Priya: Ghar...nae abi nae chlo beach py chlty hein...

Aditya:Beach pa? Is time?

Priya:han beach pa wo b is time...koe problem h kya?

Aditya: nhii to chlo...

then they drove of to beach...

BEACH:

aditya was standing there he was lost in his beautiful wife who was playing with sea waves...he came near her...he was so close to her that he was about to touch her when she ran from there...

Priya:himmat h to pakar k dikhao...

Aditya:Acha ji...cid officer ko challenge krti ho...(and he started chasing her)

They were running and chasing and the environment filled with their laughter...

At Home:

trio girls were decorating house...

Aiman: ararey jldi kro bs aik ghanta rh gya h...

Mahi:han jldi kro wo bs aty hi hon gy...

Aiman: Mahi tm na sir ko bta diya tha na...

Mahi:han di wo b bs aty hi hon gy..tb tk hm b tyar ho jaty hein...

Aiman and mahi get ready and mahi help ani in getting ready...

After getting ready and dressed up in beautiful cloths they gathered in hall...same time the dorr bell ring...

Mahi:ma dekh kr ati hun...

She open the door and welcome the cid team...

Girls going to kithen with aiman and mai and boys sat in lounge with anaya...

Anaya:Daya uncle ap to aj bht handsome lg ra ho...

Daya while setting her in his lap...

Daya: hmm..axha ji lkn apni ani sa zyada to nhi...(he kissed her cheak )

Anaya:arey ma to roz hi lgti hun lkn ap bs aj hi lag ry ho...

All suppressed their laugh with great difficulty...while daya was shocked on her answer

Rajat:(with fake anger) arey sir ani na to bs daya sir ki tareef ki to hm to chlty hein fir...

Anaya hurriedly : Alleeyy mely shweeettooo sha lajat uncle to always hi cool lgty hein...

And all burst out in great laugh...

Mahi called priya and tell her about the preparations and asked her to bring him back...

Priya :Chlo adi ab humy chlna chahya...

Aditya :thank God tmny b ghar jana ka naam liya...

They reached home with light chit chat...

Aditya:Ya lights kyun of hein sb...

Priya:pta nhi chlo dekhty hein...

Aditya open the door with keys...

Aditya : chotii...anaya..aiman kahan ho tm sb...

He switched on the lights and he was surprised to see the scenario...The house was decorated beautifully...all

Jul 9He switched on the lights and he was surprised to see the scenario...The house was decorated beautifully...all were present in hall and a cake was present on the table in center of hall...it was written on it..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADITYA...

he has shocked + happy expressions...

Ani came to him and said...

Anaya:Happy birthday baba...

Adi kissed hi check and...

Aditya:thankyou my baby...

Mahi:Happy birthday adi..many many happy returns of the day...

Aditya:Thanks choti and he kissed her fore head...

Aiman:Happy birthday aditya..

Aditya:thanks aiman...

Shreya came forward and said...

Shreya:Happy birthday aditya...chlo ab cake cut kro jldi sa...

Aditya: thanks shreya...

He cut the cake and all wished him with birthday song...

Happy birthday to you...

Happy birthday to you...

Happy birthday dear Adi...

Happy birthday to you...

he feed the cake firstly to ani and then priya, choti and aiman...all other members feed him and wished him...

Fready and punkaj capture these beautiful moments in their camera...

Pankaj spoke up with...party ho or music na ho ya kaisy ho skta h?...so ma sb couples sa request krta hun k wo plzzz dance floor pa a jayein...

Aditya:I m sorry lkn aj meri life k sb sa important day pa ma apni life k sb sa important person k sath dance krna chahta hun...priya i hope you dont mind it...

Priya noded and smile through tears...

Aditya sat on his knees and forwarding his hand...

Aditya:so princess will you dance with me...

Princess placed her hand in his and he picked her up in his arms...thanks ani beta...

Everyone clapped for them...song start and all started dancing...

Tu hi haqeeqat khaab tu, dariya tu hi pyaas tu

Tu hi dil ki bekaraari tu sukun tu sukun

Jaau main abb jab jis jagah paau main tujhako uss jagah

Saath hoke na ho tu hai rubaru rubau

Tu hamsafar tum hamkadam tu hamnawa mera - (2)

Aa tujhe inn baahon mein bhar ke aur bhi kar loon main kareeb

Tu juda ho toh age hain aata jaata har pal ajij

Iss jahaan mein hai aur na hoga mujhasa koi khushnaseeb

Tune mujhako dil diya hai main hoon tere sabase kareeb

Main hi toh tee dil mein hoon, main hi saanson mein basu

Tere dil ki dhadkano mein main hi hoon, main hi hoon

Tu hamsafar tum hamkadam tu hamnawa mera - (2)

Kab bhala abb yeh waqt gujare kuchh pata chalata hi nahi

Jabase mujhako tu mila hai hosh kuchh bhi apana nahi

Uff yeh teri palakein ghani si, chhanv inaki hai dilnashi

Abb kise darr dhup ka hai kyun ki hai yeh mujhape bichhi

Tere bina na saans loon tere bina na main jiu

Tere bina na ek pal bhi reh saku, reh saku

Tu hi haqeeqat khaab tu, dariya tu hi pyaas tu

Tu hi dil ki bekaraari tu sukun tu sukun

Tu hamsafar tum hamkadam tu hamnawa mera - (4)

Song ended and all had their dinner and the day ended with big smile on every face.


End file.
